Frigost (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Frigost is probably a reference to a game called Wakfu as there is a place there called "Frigost". * Frigost's weapon name is Glaciem, which is ice in Latin. * Shatter Sword's animation was changed in update 4.24.15, making Frigost able to have a better chance of hitting enemies with Shatter Sword. * Shatter sword can also be a flashy finisher against staggered enemies, as it creates a decapitation motion. * Frigost is the default class, which means you have him selected automatically and you will have him if you haven't selected any other class. Strategies * A good skill combo against slower classes is to use Glacier Shield and hit someone, then use Absolute Zero right next to them. They'll be staggered rendering them helpless against the ultimate. * Use mouse-lock to get better aiming of Glacier Shield. * What makes Shatter ''Sword'' so useful is the amount of debuffs it has, and how effective it is against classes who rely on high-damage from either abilities or from standard attacks. However, it can be used against classes that have to charge their ultimates, as the damage debuff can do alot.''' * When your enemy is staggered or stunned, you can either use Shatter Sword to debuff them at this time, or use another stagger to keep them down. This is a good way to greatly slow your enemy, but can catch you off-guard if the foe activate a shield. * Due to the recent nerfs, you must be very conservative with your abilities, and always have 1 or 2 at the ready. * Frigost is a good 2v1 class too, good combo to defeat a team is: make sure they're close to each other, use Glacier Shield on one of them, the second one will not be running, but trying to help his/her friend by hitting you, that's the perfect moment to activate Absolute Zero and then try to hit both of them with Icicle and Shatter Sword, at this point your enemies shouldn't have much health and you're still left with Guard Counter, use it to stun both of them and finish them. * Icicle is basically a 'runner-stopper', as it has the most range out of all of the abilities (regarding Absolute Zero) and has the power to hit three times. * During the final hit of Frigost's basic combo, Frigost takes a step forward. If you jump during the middle of this dash, you can perform short dashes. * To preserve your block, only hold up your shield when they're about to attack and put it down immediately once they are no longer a threat (e.g. they move out of melee range, they're in the middle of a long attack animation that leaves them vulnerable, or they're staggered or stunned.) * Frigost is a class that can stagger lock an opponent with Block, Glacier Shield and Absolute Zero. Landing a Shatter Sword can help decrease the damage of classes that survive. * When fighting enemies with a block, it could difficult landing your Absolute Zero. To avoid your Absolute Zero being rendered useless, deplete their block when you have high health or feel really confident, then just use Absolute and see your enemies health bar shrink. Weaknesses * Frigost is all around basic when it comes to attack or defense, your best bet is to outlast Frigost as Frigost can deal a lot of damage as well as stun you. However most of Frigost's attacks either make him still or not move him forward at all, easily allowing you to gain range on Frigost, but take notice of Frigost's Guard. * Due to the recent nerfs to Frigosts cooldowns, you can easily take advantage of a Frigost that has missed a combo. * Indirect damage, also known as AoE (area of effect) damage can counter Frigost's Guard ability, as it creates stun to the Frigost and won't stagger you, despite the ability not dealing damage when it is blocked. * Try to stay out of range of Frigost, as Frigost depends on slowing you down to gain better mobility, and most of Frigost's strength comes from melee/standard attacks when Frigost's abilities are in cooldown. If you can, use ranged attacks (also known as kiting) to have the upper hand when fighting a Frigost. * Classes like Tempus that focus on gaining walkspeed buffs to have better mobility may counter Frigost's slow debuffs. * When fighting against a Frigost, predict their moves but don't be predictable yourself. Baiting Frigost into using his Guard will waste Frigost's comeback, leaving the opponent into more of a disadvantage. This can be also used to bait Glacier Shield and possibly Absolute Zero. Category:Alpha Fighters Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes